Lioness and the Prince
by Megmae
Summary: When Emily gets the lead role in the play Lioness and the Prince, she finds out that her crush is playing Jonathan. Dose he like her? Will she be disipointed? will the show go on? read and find out! HAA! Tortallanrider, I changed it!
1. Chapter 1, Again

_A/N: Ok, sorry folks, I got a review, saying that self inflicted Fanfiction was a big nono, so, I decided to change the name. You don't have to read, but if you want, all that I changed was the main characters name. It is now Emily. _

So, as I read the script for the first time, I wondered, is this going to even be worth humiliating myself in front of everyone? I can't act! It was called 'The lioness, and the prince'. I mean what a stupid name! My best friend Alisha was standing next to me, painting a set prop.

"Ali? Read this line," I stuck the paper in front of her. She read it, and turned back to painting. "I mean, isn't that stupid!" I yelled and through my hands in the air.

"What's wrong Emily?" Asked another friend of mine, Erika. "Is the script totally stupid, and a waste of time?" We had one of those relationships were we finished each others sentences.

"Totally! I mean, read this," I through the scrip into her hands. She took it and read it.

"It isn't that bad. Do you know what role you have yet?" She asked handing me back the script.

"No, but I don't know if I want to do it anymore," Ali turned from her job.

"Ohh come on Emily, you know that it will be fun once you read the rest of it."

"You know me to well," I said sarcastically, smiling. She smiled back.

"Ali is right, you will have fun, and it is a good experience." Said Erika.

"Then why aren't you doing it?" I turned to her.

"I don't like getting in front of everyone; I thought we talked about this?" She looked agitated. She turned and went to talk with another friend of hers. I rolled my eyes and returned to the script.

(Play auditions)

"Emily, your next," yelled Mrs. Paige, the director. "What part are you going to do for us?"

"I would like to audition for the role Alanna of Trebond," I said taking one last look at the line, and then setting the script on the floor.

"Whenever you are ready," She said, getting her pen.

I started. "Jonathan, you know that that just wont work. I'm a knight, not fit to be queen." I turned and then continued. "Though I love you, it just won't work, and you know that your parents would never agree." I turned back around, and bowed.

"Bravo!" She said clapping. She stood up. "Bravo!"

"So do I have the part?" I asked anxiously.

"You will see, on Monday," She said sitting back down, and strengthening her papers. I jumped of the stage, and started towards the door. As I pasted her table, she whispered, "I would start practicing those lines Ms. Connell." I smiled and continued to walk towards the door.

(Monday)

I woke up early due to anxiety, and I was super anxious. All weekend I couldn't stop reading the script. It is the best script (and only) that I have ever read. When I got my school, Seahome High, I ran off the bus and straight towards the theater. As I opened the doors, I saw Ali standing there reading the cast list.

"You got the part!" She yelled. We ran into a screaming-hug-while spinning. And then I went and looked for myself. My finger followed my eyes as I read down the list.

_Cast_

_Alanna of Trebond_

_Emily Connell_

_Jonathan of Conte _

_Ryan Embridge_

_Thom of Trebond_

_Alex Riley_

_George Cooper_

_John Craft_

_Raoul of Goldenlake_

_Sam Davison_

_Gary the younger of Naxen_

_Michel Cam_

_His Majesty the King _

_James Temple_

_Her Majesty the Queen_

_Erika Olson _

_Miles of Olau_

_Mr. Boris_

_Lady Fiona_

_Rachel O'connel_

_Lady Cythera_

_Alisha Dacus_

_Thank you for all of the people that tried out, try for the next play._

I was going to have fun with this play. Why? Ryan Embridge is a total hottie and I have had a crush on him scents like forth grade. And Erika, even though she said that she didn't want to do the play, did it anyway.

"Ryan Embridge is playing Jonathan," I said, turning towards Ali. "Jonathan and Alanna are lovers. And in scene three act one, they kiss. And that isn't the only time!" I jumped up and down. My celebration was cut short, because Ryan walked in the door.

"Hi Emily," He said as he walked by. I just about died. I looked at Ali and we giggled.

"This is going to be so fun!" we entangled or fingers and hopped up and down laughing our heads off.

(First Play Practice)

When I entered the auditorium, I looked around at all the commotion that was happening around me. Erika waved from the stage. I walked up to her.

"I thought you said that you didn't want to humiliate yourself," I said hopping up on the stage.

"Well, after talking with you, I wanted to prove you wrong. And it is only a small part," We laughed.

"Attention! Attention please!" Called Mrs. Paige from the floor. '_She looked so short'_. I thought to myself. We all gathered around her and looked down. "Thank you all for coming, and why don't we all just introduce our self's before we start. Let's start with Megan. Please tell me your role and what made you want to do that part." I thought for a minuet.

"Hi," I said waving to the circle of people around me. "My name is Emily. I'm playing the part of Alanna. Uum, what made me pick this part, is because it seemed like the best one." I looked to Mrs. Paige.

"Thank you Emily. Ryan, you next please," I looked over at him. He had coal black hair, just like Jonathans. And, now that I mention it, he has sapphire eyes too. Just looking into them makes me happy inside. I snapped back to what he was saying.

"-What made me pick this part, was when I read the script I saw that I fit the description exactly." He is soo right. I nodded in agreement. He apparently saw my nod and smiled, showing his perfectly straight, white teeth. I smiled back. I heard a giggle from the audience. I jerked a glare at Ali that was watching me flirt with Ryan. She laughed harder.

"Ok, now that we all know each other, why don't we start with Scene, three, act four," Damn. I thought, so close to the kissing scene, yet so far. "Alanna, Jonathan, your on stage," I grabbed my script, and ran onstage.

"Hi again," whispered Ryan. "What a coincidence that you and I are lovers in the play," I looked at him with confusion.

"Why is it a coincidence?" I asked.

"Well, me and one of my friends were talking about how I had a crush on your for the longest time," He laughed. "But, you never showed any interest, so I moved on." I stood there, frozen. _What have I done_? I thought to myself. _I lost the hottest guy in school, because I was to shy! I am so going to die. Right here, right now. _

I laughed. "Really, well then, that is a coincidence," Mrs. Paige called for our attention. I looked over at Ali that was listening in on the conversation. She shrugged, and mouthed to me. 'Guess it just wasn't meant to be.' She saw my disappointment, because I didn't care who saw. I looked up at Ryan, and his head was hung down low. 'What_ have I done?'_

_A/N: Well, this is my Third FF tell me what you think! Most of the characters are people that I know (I won't tell you how I have a relation to them, except Ryan, I made him up. Well, Review, and check out my other AJ flick, 'Happily ever After?' The next chapter should be fun, and u won't really get a chance to get the TP characters for a while, like two more chapters. Well, tell me what you think and weather I should continue. -Megmae_


	2. Chapter 2, Again

Chapter two:

_A/N: Sorry folks, there was a mishap and the chapter two that was posted was from another story of mine, 'Happily Ever After?' so, here is the real chapter two of Lioness and the prince._

Recap: _"Well, me and one of my friends were talking about how I had a crush on you're for the longest time," He laughed. "But, you never showed any interest, so I moved on." I stood there, frozen. What have I done? I thought to myself. I lost the hottest guy in school, because I was to shy! I am so going to die. Right here, right now. _

_I laughed. "Really, well then, that is a coincidence," Mrs. Paige called for our attention. I looked over at Ali that was listening in on the conversation. She shrugged, and mouthed to me. 'Guess it just wasn't meant to be.' She saw my disappointment, because I didn't care who saw. I looked up at Ryan, and his head was hung down low. 'What have I done?' _

I thought about today at school, when Ryan told me that he had _had _the biggest crush on me for the longest time, and yet, I showed no interest.

"Emily?" Asked my mother from across the dinner table. She looked just like me; thick brown, curly hair. She had big brown eyes and a sleek jaw line. I looked up at her. "You alright?"

"Well, I got the lead role in the school play," I said forking my food.

"That is great! Now, tell me, if you got the part then why this?" She waved her hands at me, gesturing to my posture. I was slouched over. Not my usual posture.

"Well, remember how I told you I had a major crush on a guy from school?" she nodded. "Well, he play's Alanna's lover, Jonathan," She put her hand up.

"Why is that bad?" She asked. I looked at her angrily.

"Let me finish," I snapped. "When we were about to do a scene, he told me that he had _had _the biggest crush on me, but moved on because I hadn't shown any interest," I sounded really pissed off. Of course I didn't realize it at the time. But now, when I look back, I was soo upset.

"Now, Emily, just because this so called boy doesn't like you anymore, doesn't mean that you can take it out on me," she sounded calm and collected. And I, angry and uncontrollable.

"I DIDN'T SHOW ANY INTEREST!" I yelled jumping from my seat and throwing my napkin on the table. "I AM STUPID BEOND COMPARE!" I turned and stomped into the computer room. My pup, Paco was lying there with his big hazel eyes looking up at me. "What?" I asked angrily and plopped down in the chair, turning on the computer. I logged onto MSN. Ali was online. Or conversation went like this:

_pupluvr14:_

_Emily! Sorry about what happened. That is soo sad._

_Alanna forever:_

_I am soo mad at myself. I let him get away. I just have to tell him that I am interested. I still do have a major crush on him._

_Pupluvr14: _

_Em, it isn't that easy, you really have to act, and convince him that you like him. You're good at acting. This should be a piece of cake._

_Mega depressed:_

_I am not good at acting!_

_Pupluvr14:_

_Yes you are, why ells would you have the lead role in the school play?_

_Mega depressed:_

_You do have a point._

_Pupluvr14:_

_Of course I do, I'm Ali. I always have good ideas. That is just who I am._

That was about the time that my mother called me into her room.

_Mega depressed:_

_My mom just called me. G2G. TTYL. Bye._

Then I logged off, and walked into my mother's room.

"What?" I snapped.

I just wanted to say good-night; it is your bed time. Besides, I'm done looking at your face. Now, go to bed," She waved. I walked the long distance across the hall to my room and climbed in bed, fully clothed, and fell asleep thinking about Ryan. Ryan. Ryan. Ryan. Ry-.

(Second play practice)

Walking into the theater for play practice the second time, it isn't as fulfilling as the first time. The excitement has worn off. Like riding the same roller coaster 17 times in a row. Anyway, when I walked in, I saw a hand being waved in the air, desperately trying to get my attention. When I got to the stage I hopped up and looked into the sapphire eyes directly in front of me.

"Hi Ryan!" I said sarcastically.

"You alright?" he asked. My mouth dropped.

"Of course," I waved my hand dismissing the comment. "I am perfectly fine," Mrs. Paige walked on stage.

"Glad that all of you made it today. Well take role real quick. Emily Connell,_ Ryan Embridge-" 'He has such a nice name.' _She called a few more names, and then,"We are all here today, so lets get started," She walked off the stage, when Ryan and I walked on the stage. "Act, five, scene three. Please." This was the scene when I, Jonathan, Gary, and Raoul, are out in the practicing courts, when Jonathan and Alanna have a heated discussion.

"Alanna, even if you are the best knight here, you may not be the smartest," he elbowed Gary, while the three guys laughed.

"Jonathan, would you like me to teach you to hold your tongue?" I said, grabbing my sword, but keeping it in its hilt.

"Come on Alanna, you know that he was kidding," Said Raoul, looking at her innocently.

"Raoul, grow up," I replied glaring at him, letting go of my sword and setting my hand on my hip.

"Alanna, why don't you teach me to hold my tongue," he said, actually holding his tongue. I walked over to him and grabbed his collar, pulling him off the ground.

"Ooh, don't worry, I will," I dropped him, and stalked off the stage. That was sooooo much fun!

"Perfect! We can move on! Act 16, scene three please," Said Mrs. Paige. Good, a scene that neither Ryan, nor I have to act it. He walked over to me.

"That was great," He said, folding his arms over his chest, watching the people on stage.

"Thanks. You did well too," I looked over at him, and into his sapphire eyes. His eyes shifted, and looked into mine. I looked away uncomfortably.

"Emily, are you alright?" He asked laying his hand on my shoulder. "You seem, paranoid. Is something bothering you?" _'Why is he so sensitive? I like it._'I thought.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I looked over at him again. "Well, actually, I was thinking about yesterday, on how, you said that you had liked me, but I didn't show any interest. Well, I have had the biggest crush on you scents fourth grade, I was just to shy to tell you," He smiled.

"Well, I am happy that you told me. But, I have moved on. I have Brittney now," He was referring to his preppy, blonde hair Girlfriend. I grabbed his hand and through it away from me like a piece of trash.

"I just told you what I have told no one, and you say that you have moved on with out hesitation?" I asked him bitterly. "I guess I was wrong about you Ryan. I thought that you were different." A tear fell from my eye, but I walked from the left side of the stage, and ran past all of the people staring at me.

"Emily! Where are you going?" Called Ali from behind me. Erika stomped over to Ryan.

"What have you done!" She yelled. "What have you done!" I ran, out of the school and into the woods that were across the street. Tears, parading endlessly down my face. I heard Erika, and Ali call my name softly. I hated this world, and every one on it. It caused me pain. In a way, I felt like Alanna, alone, but with some one there for her. Jonathan. But I didn't have my knight in shining armor. I had myself. And I know myself better then anyone.

_A/N: Wanted to make it a little dramatic there at the end. Teenagers. What do you expect? Their heart gets broken, they fall apart into pieces, especially, Emily, I mean, and that was her one true love. Don't forget to check out me best buds first FF, 'Dragon Tongue', by Queen of Spar Oom. In a freakishly weird way, it connects to the Diane series. So, TP fans (I know that you are reading) check that story out! R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

As I sat there, crying, I thought _'What am I doing? I am strong! I can forget him! I. Am. Strong.' _ There was a ruffle in the bushes. Erika came out.

"Emily!" She cried. "Ali, get over here, I found her!" Ali came running over.

"Emily what happened?" They sat down next to me.

"I don't want to talk about it. It is in the past. I want to move on, and not dwell," I said calmly, and stood up.

"Are you going to go back to play practice?" Asked Erika.

"Of course, I just needed some fresh air," She rapped her arm around mine, and we walked back to the school together. When we walked through the doors, Mrs. Paige smiled.

"We have our lead role back! We can continue!" my friends and I walked up the steps onto the stage. We were standing opposite Ryan. "Shall we do," She scratched her head, and looked through the script. "Scene two, act six," And clapped her hands. This was the scene when I decide that we should switch places. I become a boy, and all that. I and Alex, my unknown brother, who spends all of his time in his room on the computer, walked onto the stage. Sorry that I didn't mention him earlier in the story, I just never really talk to him much, and he, in some way, isn't my brother.

"Thom, I don't see why we have to do this. I hate acting like a girl," I pretended to grab me dress and pull it away from me, looking at it cowardly.

"Alanna, you know that I don't want to learn to be a knight just as much as you don't want to be a lady," He folded his hands behind his back, and started to pace.

"THOM!" I yelled. "I have a splendid idea!" I started hopping up and down.

"Is it another of your crazy schemes that always get us in trouble?" He asked, stopping from pacing, and looking at me with serious violet eyes.

"We can switch places! I can become a boy, and I will go to the palace to learn to be a knight, and you can go and become a mage!" I jumped around and hugged him. He pushed me away, but just far enough so that he could hold my shoulders. I had to look up in order to look into his eyes.

"Alanna, you know that that will never work," he said with disappointment. "Even though that would solve all of our problems."

"What won't work? Getting dad to sign the papers? I mean, that would be a piece of cake. Just go up to him and say 'We need a signature for supplies', and he will sign without even looking!"

"No Alanna, that isn't the problem, the problem is when you become a woman," He waved his hands in circles around his chest. "You won't be able to pull it off."

"Ooh, please, that is a piece of cake to! I mean, just tape it up, and I'm good to go!" I laughed, but Thom stayed deadly serious.

"If you get caught, they might kill you," He looked way into the story, like he didn't want me to be killed.

"Thom, you know that this is just going to be another plan that will work, I mean, all the other ones did tell you spilled," I laughed again holding my stomach and leaning back. The bell rang for next period. I smiled at my brother, and met with Ali, and Erika and we walked to the lunch room.

(Lunch period)

"I am soo happy that we get to spend one full period a day to do play stuff. And right before lunch," said Erika, talking and waiting in line to get a gross school lunch. I wasn't really listening; I was looking at Ryan pick at his food while his snobby blonde haired girlfriend talked away to her posse. She got up from her table, and walked over to the 'topping table' as it is called in my school. She saw me looking at her and walked over.

"I hear that you and Ryan are in the school play together," She said in a really high pitched voice. "And I hear that you are really good," She raised her eyebrows and looked behind me. "Those are some friends," Ali was telling Erika about this science experiment that she did in science, while Erika was looking at a picture of Zac Efron, and whispering, 'don't worry, we will meet some day'. "When you get your lunch, why don't you come and sit with me? It would be great to sit and talk about the play. I wanted to try out, just didn't have passing grades. I'm failing science," She let out a high pitched giggle, and waved her hand in the air. "If you want, you can bring your friends."

"Ok," I said, really not wanting to. When I got my food, I walked over to Michelle, the freaky blonde, and sat down at her table across from Ryan. Michelle and her posse were talking about what color looks best against their hair.

"I'm real sorry that you do this everyday," I said, then took a bite of my P.B & J. sandwich. He laughed.

"Yeah, so am I," I looked at him.

"Then why are you here?" I asked once I finished my bite.

"I had no where ells to go. My friends are all here, and well, this is supposedly my 'class'," I looked down at his food, he hadn't eaten anything. I set down my P.B. & J., and stuck my hand over the table.

"Come with me, I want to show you something," he looked at my hand for a minuet, and then took it. I smiled at him. "Come on."

"Ryan, where are you going?" Called Michelle from the lunch table.

"I don't know!" He called back, as I dragged him out of the lunch room. _'What the hell am I doing! I am supposed to be mad at him!' _ I thought. _'This is my chance to show him what he is missing.' _Another part of me called. _Just where to go!' _

"The theater!" I yelled, not noticing that I said it out loud. I pulled him along, looking back smiling, as he smiled back. I through open the theater doors, and continued to walk. When we got up onstage, I grabbed his other hand and walked backwards toward the middle of the stage.

"You want proof that I still like you?" I asked looking him square in the eyes.

"Why would-" I cut him off, kissing him passionately, and holding him close. He kissed me back, raping his arms around me.

"Ryan!" The theater doors slammed open. Michelle was standing there. He posse right behind her. We broke away like lightning at the sound of her voice.

"Mitchell I can explain. Really," She through her hand in the air.

"Save it Ryan! How could you do this to me?" She turned, and her posse followed her. We heard sob's as she walked away.

"I'm-I'm, sorry," I said, looking at Ryan.

"I kissed you back, I'm sorry," And he walked away. I felt sick.

_A/N: Ok, I have a really good idea for the next chapter so it should be going up soon. Sorry for the long update period. I just have been really busy, and needed to take a break. Well, faithful readers, review. Oh, poll, for the fourth chapter (Not the next one):_

_Ryan apologizes together with Michelle_

_He breaks up with Michelle and fly's solo_

_He gets together with Emily_

_He gets together with a friend of Emily's_

_Tell me what you want to happen, and your wish is my command._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

When I got home, I went straight to my room, grabbed a notebook and started sing, a song that a friend showed me.

I'm just a girl who  
kissed a boy who  
is in love with someone else   
I didn't mean to  
feel the way I do  
it just happened by itself

and now I'm sick inside  
yeah, it makes me wanna cry  
I'm so sorry about last night  
yeah, it happened so fast   
I wanted it to last  
in the moment it felt so right  
but now I'm sick inside

now I'm stuck with this feeling in the pit of my soul  
guess I should of had a little self control  
I knew that it was wrong, I admit it  
I wish there was a way that I could make it alright  
I really wanna tell you that I put up a fight  
but that would be a lie

and now I'm sick inside   
yeah, it makes me wanna cry  
I'm so sorry about last night   
yeah, it happened so fast  
I wanted it to last  
in the moment it felt so right  
but now I'm sick inside

now I'm sick inside  
yeah, it makes me wanna cry  
in the moment it felt so right

It really did make me cry. I truly felt for Ryan, but I blew it. I really did blow it.

(Next day)

"Emily, I didn't see you after school. What happened?" Asked Erika. I had totally forgotten that I was going to study with her at the public library.

"I got busy, sorry," I turned on my heals and walked over to my locker. I opened it on the first try, and got my algebra book out.

"Are you alright Emily? You seem, upset?" I just closed my locker and walked past her. "Emily? What is wrong with you?" She yelled.

"Why would you care?" I yelled back. "You don't understand." Before she could say anything, I walked away, and into my first period class, Algebra.

(First Period)

"Hey Emily," Said a delicate voice. The source came from my partner, Emma.

"Morning Emma," I replied dully, slamming my books on the table.

"Something wrong?" She asked. Looking at me, with her big blue eyes.

"Just, didn't have a good week that's all," I said, trying to send a smile across my face. I started to think about that song again. _"And now I'm sick inside, and it makes me want to cry, in the moment it felt so right, and it happened it happened so fast, I wanted it to last, in the moment it felt so right, and now I'm sick inside.." _

"I didn't know that you could sing," I heard Emma say. I must have been singing.

"Well, kind of, I'm not that good," I took some notes of what our Algebra teacher was writing on the board.

"You should sing a song for the Seahome presentation today. I can get you an appointment with Mrs. Wresting, so that you can try-out," She smiled at me. "It would be a good show," She laughed. And I thought, it would be a good show, to see, me, Emily Connell, a singer. I would get laughed at. But I know the perfect song, and if I did, then maybe Ryan would forgive me. Maybe, just maybe, this is what I need.

"Ill do it," She clapped her hands and giggled.

"Perfect, Ill have an appointment ready for you during lunch," She clapped her hands and jumped around some more, and then settled into her chair, listening to what our teacher was saying. I was going to be a Star! _"I'm just a girl who kissed a boy, who is in love, with, you."_

(Lunch)

"Ok, Emily, I normally don't take additions this late, but Emma insisted that I have you in the presentation. Just start by telling me the name of the song that you want to do," She grabbed a clip board, and pen.

"It is called, 'Sick Inside' by Hope Partlow," She nodded, scribbling down notes on her paper.

"Ok, go ahead, and sing the song," I sang the song for her, with my eyes closed so that I couldn't see her face as I sang with my terrible voice.

"You're in," She said, when I was finished. "Be sure to warm up back stage, I will tell you when you are on." She stuck out her hand for me to shake it.

"Thanks," I said as I took her hand shook it, and then left the room. I smiled, at myself. I had done it. I was going to sing my feelings, because that song said what I was feeling. _"I'm in love, with you."_

(The presentation)

I heard the different grades called down. I walked separate from my class, and snaked to backstage. Mrs. Wresting was there chatting, and running around, like some Broadway show was just about to start.

"Emily! Glad that you made it on time!" she looked at me like, I was some alien. "Where is your costume?"

"What costume? You didn't say anything about a costume."

"Marcey! Where is this girl's costume?" A girl ran up to us, and looked me over, with one hand on her chin and the other holding it up, like she was thinking, seriously.

"I've got it!" She yelled while running away. She came back holding onto a red dress. If you don't know this, but I never wear dresses. They are for prissy girls that just want attention. The girl shoved it into my face. "Wear this," she then turned me around and pushed me towards the bathroom. Well, I have to confess it was a cute dress. So I put it on and looked into the mirror. I looked gorges. When I came out to show them what I looked like there jaws literally dropped to the floor.

"You look stunning!" yelled Mrs. Wresting.

"Really?" I asked, turning in the mirror to see myself from every angle.

"Girl, that dress was made for you!" Mrs. Wresting called, as she walked toward the stage.

(Next Day)

Ooh, god! Yesterday was the best day of my life! I mean, my heart pounding, and people shouting, my emotions gone wild, and the felling was so incredible. Right now, you probably are wondering what I am talking about. Well, why don't I tell you?

After Mrs. Wresting had left to start the show, Marcey was just standing there, looking envious about how the dress looked on me.

"You know what?" She asked me a min before I had to get on. "You are soo lucky." I looked at her like she was totally crazy.

"What are you talking about?" I asked angrily. I mean, what would I have that Marcey didn't. She is one of the most popular people in school, and is captain of the Drama club, and gets the lead role in every play of musical that our school has ever had at our school. She also had two loving parents that give her any resource that she would ever wish for. She doesn't have any siblings, or a messed up family history. Her family is a picture perfect family that families want to have, and would give anything to be where they are. "You are the person that has a family and life that people like me would die for. The lower classmen, and the so called geeks that all they want is to be accepted, but get the cold shoulder, and rejected."

"I'm not saying that I don't like my family and life, I just want to not care what other people think about me. I don't want the attention all the time. I just want to finish school, and then live the rest of my life, as a house wife, totally not caring what people think about me. Where I am in school, makes me care about what I say, and what I dress, the friends that I have, and the extra curricular activities that I do. I just want, to be me."

"And now, a last minuet addition to the show. Emily Connell, singing Sick Inside from Hope Partlow!" Called Mrs. Wresting.

"Then just be you," I said as I walked onto the stage. And when I got to the mike, I looked over the audience, for Ryan. He was sitting next to Michelle, and her posse. He had just whispered something in her ear, and she was giggling. Her giggling stopped when I walked on stage. Her jaw dropped, and I swear I saw Ryan's eyes widen. I waved and he waved, but he looked like he was in a trance. "Um," I crooked. I turned towards Marcey and quid her to start the music. It started, and I started to sing. Once I got to the bridge, Michelle stood up very slowly as I sang the words.

"Now I'm stuck with this feeling in the pit of my soul  
guess I should of had a little self control  
I knew that it was wrong, I admit it  
I wish there was a way that I could make it alright  
I really wanna tell you that I put up a fight  
but that would be a lie!"

When I was finished, she looked at me, with disbelief. I just walked off the stage, and right past everyone standing there clapping, and yelling for me to do an encore! I walked straight to the girl's bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, watching my tears ruin my mascara. The door popped open, and Michelle walked into the room.

"Hey," she said, as she walked over to where I was standing. I eminently tried to wipe away the tears. "Thank you."

"What? I asked. "Thank you for what?"

"Well, I know that that song, was saying that you were sorry for kissing my boyfriend," she emphasized _my._ "And I think that that was really brave of you to do that in front of the whole student body, so I thank you." I smiled.

"Michelle, you know that sometimes you can be a total bitch," I paused. "But other times, you can be the nicest person I have ever met." We hugged. I mean. Me, Emily Connell friends with Michelle Colman, the most popular girl in school! That is when my life changed, and the day I will never forget.

_A/N: Wow that was so fun to write. I am truly sorry for not writing this sooner, but I just haven't had that much time to write it, and I think that over the summer I am going to put this, and 'Happily Ever After?' on hold. I know, I know, sad, but my summer is going to be busy and I just won't have time to write. Hope that you liked this chapter, and I hope that the song fit, as well as I thought it dose. Well, tell me what you think, and tell me that I can't put the story on hold! Go and review! _

_Megmae_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

_Dear Diary,_

_My mother wanted me to start writing in a journal so that she could keep track of my personal life. Ok so she didn't really say that, but I wasn't born in 1453… soo, I wonder what I am really supposed to write about_…._ Well, I guess I can just put you away and come back for another swing. Until then dear diary, goodbye._

_May 23, 2005_

I woke up to the early morning rays hitting my face happily. It was Saturday, and it was way too early to really be getting up. I rolled away from the light and looked at my clock stubbornly. 2:30 pm. Ok, so I was wrong… I threw the blankets down to the end of the bed and turned so my feet hung off the side. Rubbing my eyes I looked at the calendar that hung on my wall across from me and saw that it was July 15, 2005, the day before my birthday. Tomorrow I would be turning 16. Forcing that thought out of my mind, I pushed myself off the bed, and struggled to get my feet into my bunny head slippers. I opened my door and shuffled down the short hall to the bathroom. Opening the mirror I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste so that I could ride of the all knowing mornings' breath. After finishing, I wiped of the extras and headed on my way. As I walked into the kitchen, my mother greeted me with a slight gesture for me to get food that was left over from this morning. My mother hasn't been that, well, intone with the world ever since she found what she says is 'The one'. I was glad to see that he wasn't here.

"Mom, where's skip?" I asked sarcastically while scraping eggs from the pan. She dropped the paper that she was reading and glared at me.

"He is at a meeting," She replied, again picking up the news paper. "Ooh and by the way, Michelle called at about twelve. She wanted to see if you would go shopping with her."

I sighed as I sat down at the table across from the paper wall that was guarding my mother. That was the last thing I wanted to do today, but I promised her that I would see this new shirt that she found. I sat sulking in my own self pity for the rest of my time, until I got up and washed my plate. Sadly I ended up calling Michelle, and spending the rest of my already wasted day at the damned mall.

_The next day_

_Dear Diary_

_Today is my birthday… and for once I don't really know what I think about this… this soo called day. I like all the presents, and some of the attention, but it just loads more responsibility onto my shoulders just when I get used to the old ones. So, despite that my personal attention is needed soo much for just a few hours here I am, writing in you. Why I bother, is beyond me. I do find it somewhat refreshing to be able to let out my feelings to something that wont say "ooh please, being popular comes with responsibility!" I bet you can guess who that is. And there is the word 'responsibility' once again. Anyway, I've got to go… someone's knocking for me. _

_July 16, 2005_

"Emily today is your birthday! You're supposed to be having fun… Out here..." My mother said through the crack in the door. I sighed.

"Alright mom, I will be out in a minute." I looked at myself in the mirror. I was disastrous. Why did I even have to go out? I don't even know who is going to be there. I don't know who I have to prepare for. My reflection shrugged. I walked out of the room and into the bustling party that was happening in my honor. Almost everyone in my class was there. There was Michelle, and her posse, Erika, Ali, and some other people that I didn't really know that well. Michelle must have sent word. Music was pumping and people were dancing. How my mother allowed all of this is, well, crazy. I walked over to Michelle. She turned from her circle with a huge smile. As soon as she saw my state, that smile, turned into a frown.

"Emily! What are you thinking?! You can't come to _your _party, and look like _this,_" She motioned to my sweats and tank. "Thank _God_ I brought clothes for you to wear." I rolled my eyes. This is typical Michelle. The circle behind her giggled and went on talking about how easy it is to be popular these days. Michelle took my hand and led me to the share room at the end of the house. There on the bed was the most spectacular outfit I have ever seen.

"Is this…for me?" I crocked?

_A/N... I know its short, but I needed to get something out so that I can make myself write and continue! I hope that this works because it's kinda like, I didn't even write this story. I haven't done it in soo long that I am not used to this! ANYWAY, hope you like it! R&R._

_Yours truly, Megmae_


End file.
